Storm of the Wild
by MikeFlooffire
Summary: A Shaymin in trouble, seperated from his trainer, and about to be eaten by a pack of Mightyena. But, all hope is not lost. For the Stormcaller comes...


Storm of the Wild

I ran through the forest, sparks in my wake. I felt the wind blow through my fur, and I smiled. This was freedom. I angled left, avoiding a tree and leaping over another. I ran wild and free, like the storms I call. My name is Michael Stormwhite, and I am a very special Absol. I am known as the Stormcaller, for where I go, thunderstorms follow. I wield electricity better than most with an affinity for it, and I'm quite powerful with it as well. But I use my powers to protect others in need, not for my own personal gain. It is to help others that I roam this wide world of Pokemon, and people too. I'll always take a stand to protect what is right, even when that choice is hard. I continued to run, exiting the forest and entering the plains it was in the middle of. Then I slowed to a jog, seeing shapes in the distance. I approached, seeing a Shaymin on the ground, surrounded by a pack of Mightyena and Poochyena. The biggest Mightyena was glaring at the Shaymin with a wicked grin, while the Mythical Pokemon was curled into a ball to protect him or herself. I stopped a short distance away and called out. "Hey! What in the name of Arceus and Mew are you two doing to that poor Shaymin?!"

The pack looked up at me, and some growled. The leader spoke to me. "It's nothing but prey! Look at how small it is! I don't care if it's a Mythical, that will just make it taste better!" He then cackled. I growled deeply, my inner ability activating. Stormclouds formed up above as I marched forward, ready for battle. "When I beat you all, you will leave this Shaymin alone!" I roared. The pack simply laughed in my face. "It's one against many, fool. Do you really think you could win?"

I said nothing to that, but looked at the Shaymin. It wasn't a battle participant, so my first moe shouldn't harm it. I closed my eyes, starting to shine with thunder. The pack looked at me, slightly confused. Then I hit them all with a Discharge. Almost all of them went down, except for the leader and what I figured to be his second in command. I smiled softly. "I am the Stormcalling Absol. Fleeing is not an option."

The two Mightyenas snarled at me. "We won't flee from some random Absol!" The second in command, a female, stated. The leader was silent as he rushed at me, going for a Crunch. I sidestepped, then gave him a Thunderbolt at point blank range. The alpha was knocked away, down for the moment. I turned to the beta, locking eyes with her. She growled, keeping her distance. We started to circle each other, and I could sense the Shaymin watching us. I had to end this quickly, to make sure the Mythical didn't get hurt. So I stopped moving, electricity arcing around me. Then I charged at the beta Mightyena, using Volt Tackle. She was unable to dodge, and took the attack head-on. She was knocked out from the attack, but landed a solid Dark Pulse on me as she went down. I winced, taking moderate damage from the Dark Pulse and the recoil from Volt Tackle. I then turned to face the alpha male, who was getting up. "Hah… Think you're so tough, Stormcaller? Try this on for size!" And with that, he fired a Flamethrower at me, which I barely dodged. Shit… That was unexpected. I have to end this before those fire attacks hit the Shaymin! "Eat voltage, Mightyena!" I called. And the heavens above parted, dropping a powerful Thunder onto the alpha. He roared in pain, but managed to stay standing, then retaliated with, of all things, the move Retaliate. He hit me like a truck, taking a very large portion of my health. I staggered, but glared at him. "I will not fall… to the likes of you!" He chuckled, looking a bit unsteady on his feet as well. Then, out of nowhere, a Solarbeam hit him dead in the face, knocking him out. I was confused, then I turned to see the Shaymin, standing up and looking at me. I tried to walk over, but fell down, yelping. The Shaymin rushed over. "Sir, are you alright?" He, for it was a male voice, asked. I coughed a little. "I'll be fine… I've taken heavier hits. But are you okay?" I answered. The Shaymin nodded. "You saved me just in time, and I'm grateful. I'm Haru, and here, let me heal you." Haru placed a paw on my forehead, and glowed green. I felt strength returning to me, and I smiled. He was using Synthesis, but transferring healing power to me. "Thank you, Haru. I'm Michael." Haru looked up at me. "Michael Stormwhite, the Stormcalling Absol. You're quite well known among us Legendaries and Mythicals, and most of us like you. I think Raikou might be a bit jealous of you, to be honest." Haru sniggered, and I grinned. "Let him be. I don't intend to supersede him." Haru nodded, then turned. "I should get back to Ref, my trainer." I tilted my head. "Do you mean Ref Garnet, the famous multi-region Champion? He's my friend." I asked, and Haru did a double take. "You're joking. Ref would have told me about him meeting you." Haru explained. I shook my head. "No I met him, along with many of his Pokemon, like Reshi the Reshiram, that shiny Gardevoir named Lisa, and some of his many otherworldly companions. I also know he's part Reshiram himself." Haru looked dumbfounded by my words, but nodded. "You have met him then. Let's go meet him." the Shaymin said, and I dipped my head. "Lead the way."

Later that day, we arrived at a small village, where Haru told me Ref and his team were staying for now. We walked into the Pokemon Center, earning a few surprised looks from normal people. But near the back, I saw a familiar watch-wearing teen, wearing normal Hoenn trainer garb, flipping a Pokeball in his hand. Haru and I padded over, and the Shaymin jumped onto the champion's head. Ref smiled. "Haru, I thought I told you not to do that in your Land Forme." he chuckled, and Haru stuck his tongue out. I giggled and waved my tail. "Hello Ref, I trust you're doing well." Ref dipped his head, Haru scrambing not to fall off. "Stormcaller. Good to see you. I see you found Haru. Thank you, we were getting ready to go after him." I nodded. "I foud him about to be eaten by a pack of Mightyena, one of which he Solarbeamed in the face." I explained. Haru looked proud as I said that, and I continued. "There was no way I was going to leave a Mythical in that kind of danger, so I jumped in, more or less kicking those dark dogs' behinds. They'll behave for now, unless they want to feel more voltage in their faces." Ref laughed a little, leaning over to gently stroke my head. "You've done well, Michael. Haru and I really appreciate you stepping in, especially when you didn't know him." I smiled, and wagged my tail. "I was only doing my job. I roam the world helping others and fighting evil. Which is why I won't let you catch me. I'm sure I would enjoy being on your team, but the wild world needs me." I explained, and Ref nodded, sighing softly. "I know. But just know, the offer's open anytime." The Hoenn-born multi-Champion told me. I nodded and stood straight, turning. "We will meet again, but for now, I must go. Stay safe, and may the storm protect you." With that, I ran out of the center, out of the village, and into the wild, sparks in my wake once more. I thought of a song's lyrics in my head, smiling at them. _Run wild, run free, the sky's beneath our feet. Run wild, run free, won't hide what we were meant to be._ I raced off into the wide Pokemon world, many wild Pokemon watching me go by. I laughed a little as I ran, enjoying the freedom I gained from my running. I am the Stormcaller, and I go where the storm takes me.


End file.
